


Five Times a Prayer

by thewightknight



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rogue One Spoilers, force mantra, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: I am one with the force.  The Force is with me.  Three times they said it separately.  Two times they said it together.





	

_**I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.** _

They said it together, their mutual "I" a we in their hearts. A prayer, a litany, a harmony, as they moved through their day, sometimes separated by their duties but always one.

_I am one with the Force. The Force is with me._

Chirrut said it alone, over and over, hoping another voice would join him, even though the ripples he sensed told him otherwise. Still with him, but separate, Baze's voice remained silent for prayer, issuing instead only pointed quips and barbs. His heart remained strong, though, even with the shattering of his faith, and they remained at each other's side.

_I am one with the Force. The Force is with me._

Chirrut moved with the Force, walking where it led, knowing where it led. He walked away, leaving his heart behind, safe in the hands of another, one in whom he'd never lost faith. 

**I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.**

Baze's voice cracked as he spoke the words he'd forsaken, once so familiar. He spoke them again, anew, as a prayer, a plea, that in the Force they would remain, past what he knew would come. He spoke them hoping to hear the harmony of their joined voices one last time. He spoke them alone to the end.

_**I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.** _


End file.
